School Days
by Ariana Fortigue
Summary: Holly is choosen for a year long mission above ground. So, to complete it, she stays at Fowl Manor, and goes to Bewishon High, a local school with Artemis, who is 17. This story is written before TLG. Previosly titled Artemis and Holly's School Days by Ariana Leffrington.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm a minor. I'm a girl. My grammar is awful. I'm an Asian. Now, which one of you still thinks that I'm Eoin Colfer, please tell me your name and I'll gladly reserve a place for you in the nearest mental hospital. **

**I DO NOT own Artemis Fowl, or any characters that you recognize in this story. I will only disclaim it once, so if any of the later chapters have no disclaimers, you don't need to tell me because I'll just ask you to find this AN.**

**One more thing: Ariana Leffrington, the previous owner of this story, wants her work to remain the same, so I will be reposting all of her work WITHOUT changing anything AT ALL. What I wrote starts only at chapter 14.**

Fowl Manor, Ireland

"Arty, come down here, please."

"Yes moth- mum. I'm coming."

Silence. Angeline Fowl waited for her son at the foot of the stairs. One minute. Five minutes. Seven minutes.

"ARTY!" Angeline shouted sternly up the stairs.

"Come out of your study room this instant. Or else I'll get Butler to knock that door down!"

Back in his study, Artemis Fowl the Second was typing on his laptop computer a mile a minute peacefully. That is, until his mother asked (yelled, whatever) him to go down. Nether less, Artemis simply turn on the music (classic, of course) in his head.

"Finished." Artemis leaned back into his chair and examined his work. Two thousand pounds just went to the Charity for the Poor Centre from a greedy and dishonest heart specialist.

Artemis glanced at his watch. And almost jumped out of his chair. His mother had been waiting for him for ten minutes! He quickly rushed downstairs as fast as his limbs could go. When he finally reached his mother, she was furious.

"I'm sorry, mother, I -" he started to invent some acceptable excuse for his mother, but Angeline cut in and yelled at him: "Don't make excuses, Arty. I was planning to tell you something, but I changed my mind. Never mind, you'll learn it soon enough."

"Wait, what -"

"And don't call me mother!"

Just then, Artemis's fairy communicator buzzed.

"Hello, who is it," he asked glumly. This must be what his mother was going to tell him about.

"Hi, Arty!" Holly's cheerful voice made Artemis feel a little better for ignoring his mother.

"Hello, Holly. What favor do you need me to do this time?"

"Artemis, can't I call you just to say hello?" Holly said with a sigh.

"Yes, you could. Why did you call me, then? You couldn't just call to say hello."

"Yes, you're right. But with that big brain of yours, you'll be figuring it out in no time at all. So, see you at school tomorrow! Bye!" Then holly shut off the communicator before Artemis could reply. Artemis didn't care; after all, he had only one thing on his mind now: See you at school.

I'll post the later chapters a few hours after this. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah…here is the other chapter. I know I said that I'll update this chapter a few hours later, but, who cares? I don't.**

Police Plaza, Haven.

"What?" exclaimed Holly.

"You heard what I said, didn't you?" grumbled Trouble.

"You mean it's true? I can really go above ground and -"

"Yes, for the hundredth time! Yes! You could go above ground for a year! Yes! You can go to that stupid Mud Whelp Artemis's school! Yes! You can stay at Fowl Manor! Is that enough?"

Holly realized that Trouble was not only frustrated.

"Urm… Commander, by any chance, are you jealous?" asked Holly cautiously. Unfortunately for her, as soon as the last word left her mouth, Trouble exploded.

"Who do you think I am, captain?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. "Now shut the hell up and get your hind to Foaly!"

"Okay, okay. No need to let all the fairies in Police Plaza know," Holly said as she turned towards the door.

"Out! Now!" shouted Trouble. As Holly walked out of Trouble's office, she mumbled: "Yep, definitely jealous."

Holly stepped into the Ops to find Foaly clearing up his table, which usually looks like a thousand- layered cake, with paper work, stationeries at the very bottom, then computer chips, hard- drives for the second layer and then emptied cups and plates, more paper work, disks, files, gadgets, gossip novels, phones (Foaly always forget where he place his phone, so he had tons of it. What's the worry if he loses his phone? No one can use it because of the password(s), unless they want to use it to play make- believe.)

"Whoa, Foaly. What's up?" asked Holly. The last time she assumed he clean his desk by himself was half a century ago.

"Caballines' up. She'll be here in a few minutes." Answered Foaly as he pulled down the cloth that covered his nose.

"Phew, that was stinky. So, Trouble had send you to get you some gadgets for the mission, right?"

"Yeah! Imagine! The once in a hundred years surveillance on humans and I get to go! Amazing!" Holly almost shouted in her excitement.

"Well then, prepare to be amazed by my new invention, the morpha necklace!" Foaly pulled out a small necklace from a gray metal box and showed it to Holly, sounding exactly like a kinder-garden girl showing- off her new dress to her friends.

"The morpha necklace?" mystified, Holly reach out and grabbed the necklace, turning it around in her palm, studying it intently. The necklace seemed to be made out of normal metal, with a small purple color plastic circle with a cross on it in the middle of the diamond- shaped necklace. In other words, it looks like a pretty common necklace, found in almost all the accessories shop above ground.

Foaly spied Holly's confused expression and marveled at himself. "Ah, as you see it looks perfectly normal. But it can save five different appearances in it, change your appearance, your height, hair and skin color, almost everything, even your gender, although you might not want to change into a male. Ah, not animals, mind you. And, if anyone touches you, they will also feel you as what you appeared to be.

To prove himself, Foaly took the necklace and put it around his neck. "You only need to set the appearance you prefer into this clever device, as I had done, and- done!" Foaly had pressed the plastic circle that revealed to be a button, turned the cross two times to the left, and pressed the button again. Immediately, his image blurred, and standing in his place was an exact copy of Chix.

Holly awed at the ability of the device. "Wow! Thanks Foaly, you really are a genius! But why did you set Chix into the morpha necklace?" just at that moment, Caballine came into the Ops Booth.

"Holly," she asked. "Have you seen Foa -" Caballine stopped in mid- sentence when she spotted Foaly's table. Foaly winced. He hadn't finished cleaning it and table was now a hundred- layered cake, but still plenty enough to make Caballine vomit.

"Holly, have you seen Foaly? I'm going to kill him!"

"Uh, no, I haven't. He must have gone to get some coffee." Holly replied quickly.

If you see him, tell him that I'm not coming home for a week." And with that Caballine walked out of the Ops.

"Thanks a bunch Holly, I owe you one." Foaly sigh from relief as he pressed the necklace's button, turn it right twice and pressed the button again to change into his real form again.

"You could repay me by adding some new appearance in it. I want to design it," said Holly.

"Alright, whatever." Foaly smiled. Holly is one good- hearted elf all right.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fowl Manor, Ireland

Artemis woke up in his over-sized bed, feeling peaceful, rested and most of all, excited. Hmph, he thought, this is the very first time that I had actually felt excited to go to school. He recalled what Holly said yesterday. See you at school tomorrow. Did it mean that Holly is going to meet him at his school? Is she going to tell him something important?

Questions swirled in Artemis's mind, unable to be answered. Artemis didn't dwell on it too much; after all, he is going to find out soon enough. Artemis looked at the high-tech alarm clock designed by himself on his bedside table. 5:00 in the morning. School starts at 8:00, so he had just enough time to prepare.

At precisely 8:00, Butler drove Artemis to school.

One hour earlier, 7:00 human time, Police Plaza, Haven

Holly went to the Ops to find Foaly bringing along what she had packed. A medium sized suitcase and a backpack. When Foaly saw her, he couldn't keep the amazed expression off his face. Foaly whistled and said: "Hey, Holly. Are you going to walk a few dozen trips to and fro from your house to bring all your luggage here?"

Holly cocked her brow, an amused look on her face.

"Why, Foaly, this is all of my luggage here!" Stunned, Foaly studied Holly's expression, looking for any hint that she had just told him a joke. Finding none, he looked behind her trying to find out if she had hidden any more things behind her slim frame. Rather stupid, he knew, but just to make sure, he said to himself.

"Holly, you expect to live for a year on those clothes?"

"Firstly, no, even I can't live a year with this little amount of clothes. Secondly, this is actually the things I need to use, not clothes, since I'm going to change my appearance. When's the hotshot due?" Holly asked impatiently.

"In about…" checking his computer, Foaly answered "Six minutes. Holly, another question, where are you going to find clothes?"

"I'm sure Juliet would love to go shopping with me, although I will NEVER let her chose my clothes, and Arty would love to pay for it." Foaly snickered.

"Poor Artemis, with Juliet, he'd probably moan and cry for his money. I'm so going to pity him."

"Hey, that's the advantage of having a super rich human friend. If you want, come up with me too, but I doubt that Arty will allow you." Foaly rolled his eyes, then concentrate them on Holly.

"Holly." he said.

"What?"

"It seemed that you had grown into a habit of calling Artemis "Arty". May I ask why?" At that remark, Holly blushed a little, but quickly hid it. Nether less, Foaly noticed it.

"Holly, tell me the truth. The real truth. Why do you call Artemis by his pet name?"

"No apparent reason, actually. I've just grown into that habit. After all, he is my best friend."

Foaly wasn't convinced. Just then, his computer beeped thrice. The magma flare was due in three minutes. "Huh, never mind." Then he gave Holly the school bag he was holding.

"Here are your school supplies. Your human name is Holissa Collins, a transfer student from New York. I've made some papers to prove what I had just said, and I've organized that you go to the same class as 'Arty', better to have a friend close by then someone else."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, and Juliet will be waiting for you at Tara, to take you to school and your luggage back to the manor."

"K. I understand Foaly." Holly said as she put on the morpha necklace put her luggage on the small space behind her seat and seated herself.

"Now, bye Foaly." Holly said as the door slid shut.

When Holly arrived at Tara, she immediately changes her appearance. Holly chose the first setting, the one she liked best. Then she spotted Juliet waiting in the distance. Holly waved at her and Juliet shouted: "Holly, I'm so glad to see you!"

Good. Juliet was still able to recognize her. Holly's chosen appearance had almost the exactly same features like when she was her normal self. Auburn hair that reached her back (she had outgrown it) tied into a ponytail, slightly dark complexion, even the mis-matched eyes were the same. The only changes were her pointed ears, the width between her eyes and her height.

"Wow, Holly you look fabulous, as a seventeen-year-old human!" exclaimed Juliet.

"Thanks. You got my clothes?" asked Holly. She was still in her LEP suit. Apparently, the morpha necklace was hard-wired to alter LEP suits.

"Yep, a green T-shirt, blue jeans and a black over coat."

"Great! Now let's head to school!"

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bewishon High School, Ireland

On the second floor of the second building to the right- Block B- students of class 1-5 is making such a racket that the head master ought to bust into the classroom any minute now.

All of them are talking about the same subject. A transfer student is coming today.

"Hey, have you heard that a new girl is transferring here today?"

"I wish she's my type."

"I can't wait till class starts!"

Ring~ Everyone hurried to his or her seats as the class teacher came in, followed by Holly. A few students started whispering things about her.

"Class, quiet down, please." Miss Fawner's sharp hearing picked up the student's hushed voice immediately. "Now, this is the new transfer student. Holissa, is it?" Miss Fawner said, looking at the file Holly had handed to her.

"Yes," replied Holly.

"Hey, newbie! Introduce yourself already!" A boy with long chestnut- colored hair shouted from the back of the classroom. He's tall for his age, observed Holly, dress like a human gangster, has more than a dozen piercings on his ears alone. Fairies don't have piercings, cause once you pierce a hole, magic healed it up immediately. The only way is to hook up the earring you want to wear before the hole is healed, and you can wear that particular earring for the rest of your life, unless you yanked it out forcefully.

Holly made a mental note to avoid that boy and his goons that are sitting near him, snickering.

"Hello, my name is Holissa Collins, and I come from New York. My favorite subject is history and multi- language class. I am an orphan, and I am living in a friend's home as long as I come here. That's all." Holly finished and waited for the explosion. One second the class was quietly sitting at their own desk, a second later they were firing questions at Holly with a machine gun.

"Class, quiet down." Miss Fawner called out, but the students all ignore her. Holly saw the teacher clenching her fist, sucked in a deep breath and shouted before Holly could cover her ears.

"SHUT UP!" Eventually the sound died down, but Holly's ears were still ringing like hell. No one else seemed affected, so they must have trained their ears to withstand that kind of sound since the first day of school two weeks ago, Holly assumed. I'm sure that at the end of this week, I'll already be half-deaf.

Someone raised a hand and called out "Miss Fawner, where is Holissa going to sit? There are no other seats."

The teacher raised an eyebrow and swept her gaze around the classroom, finding for some non- existent place for Holly. There were fifteen tables in the classroom, the tables were long, and two students share each table.

"I'm sorry, Miss Collins, but will you mind squeezing a little at Janica and Fernny's table until I find another table for you?" The teacher pointed at two skinny looking girls at the front row. Holly inwardly groaned a little. Only then did she realize that Artemis wasn't there. Just when she was about to sit next to Janica, she spotted an empty table in the middle row.

"Miss Fawner, how about that table?" Holly asked, pointing at it. Everyone turned to see which table. Suddenly, the class went silent, and everyone turned pale as if they had seen a ghost, even the boy with the piercings. Holly gazed at the teacher, and Miss Fawner seemed to be gazing at that table as if it was cursed.

"Uh… I don't recommend letting you sit there, Holissa." The teacher said lightly.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because that is Artemis Fowl's table, and he's real scary, so no one sits beside him." Janica whispered in her ear, saying Artemis's name like it's the spookiest ghoul in the entire universe. Holly almost burst out laughing. Almost. Because just then Artemis stepped into the room.

Artemis was wearing his usual suit- black tie, black trousers, everything black, black, black. "Good morning, I apologized for the fact that I'm late," he said, sounding very much like he came late on purpose, which was true. Without waiting for a reply, Artemis was about to walk to his desk when he saw Holly.

Before he could stop himself, Artemis blurted "Holly?" He immediately regretted it. He just said something informal in front of the whole class, which was very embarrassing and bad for his reputation.

Holly simply cocked her head and said cheerily: "Hi, Arty!" Everyone gawked at her, Artemis because he can't believe that he had just saw Holly (he was sure that was Holly) as a student in his classroom, the others because the new student had just greet the class monster like a friendly kitten. The teacher was the first to speak.

"Ho…Holissa, do you know Artemis?"

"Yep! He's my best friend." Said Holly, like of course he is!

"Th…then you could sit beside him, if you want." Miss Fawner said shakily.

Artemis shot Holly a look, like what is going on? Holly raised her palm, signaling him to wait. They went to the table and sat down, Artemis on the left and Holly on the right.

"What was that for," asked Artemis immediately.

"What?" Holly knew exactly what Artemis was asking, but decided to play dumb. She just love embarrassing this Mud Boy.

"Why did you call me by my pet name?" Artemis was getting a little impatient.

"Hey, you called my nick name, too!"

"No I did not."

"Yes you did."

"I most positively did not."

"Yes, you did. My name is Holissa Collins. So basically, 'Holly' is my nick name."

"I did not have that information. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I was sent on a miss-" Holly was stopped abruptly when the teacher started to teach maths. She quickly took out her textbook and turned to the page Miss Fawner was explaining to the class.

Artemis didn't take out his textbook. Instead crossing his arms and sitting back, like he was the head master, simply doing his normal rounds to examine the teacher's teaching on a monthly basis.

Holly won't even be surprised if Artemis had memorized all the text and solved all the questions in it. Knowing him, he probably had. Holly sighed. Sometimes being a genius is great. She shook her head, and continued to listen as Miss Fawner explained an equation.

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bewishon High School, Ireland

After maths, history, and science, it's time for lunch break. During all the lessons in class 1-5, no one can stop their heads from turning towards Artemis's table. No one can believe that Artemis Fowl the Second, that Artemis actually have friends. Not to mention an extremely attractive girl.

Even the science teacher, Mr. Gwaze, who has a reputation of being the most-experience-in-weird-things-person in school, stopped speaking with his mouth wide open when he saw the two chatting.

At lunch break, Artemis showed Holly to the cafeteria. Then Artemis walked to the table in the far corner.

"This is my usual table. Those noisy kids would not come here," he said pointing at a bunch of students yelling and throwing food bombs at each other. "So it is quieter and you can eat in peace."

"You don't join people much, do you, Arty?" Holly asked and pointed her chin at a few tables. She saw some of the students from their class there. "The students there are just chatting, that's not going to make much of a noise … and definitely wouldn't dirty your clothes," she added when she saw someone got hit by a bowl of mash potatoes.

Artemis twitched his nose in disgust at the other tables.

"No, Holly. I will not sit there. You can join them if you want, but I am still going to sit here." Then he walked away, probably to buy some lunch.

Holly sighed. This Mud Boy may be a genius, but he sure needs help in socializing. She glanced at the table where her classmates are eating, and saw Janica waving her hand, signaling Holly to join her. Holly shook her head, and instead made a hand sign to ask Janica to come to "Artemis's table", as she had heard other students name it.

Janica looked around nervously, obviously checking if Artemis is nearby. Then as quick as a fox going down its hole, Janica ran towards Holly.

"Hi, Holissa!" she gasped, out of breath. Holly raised her eyebrow slightly, the cafeteria isn't that wide. Oh well, Holly thought, I'm a captain in LEP, she's not.

"Hi, Janica."

"Where is Artemis?"

"I don't know. He'll be back soon, though, if you're looking for him." Janica's friendly expression immediately turned pale. Only did Holly realize that she had asked a very, very stupid question. No one in this school will willingly look for Artemis, unless they've lost their sanity.

"Hey, don't worry, Artemis isn't going to come back in a few minutes, sit down!" Holly reassured Janica. Janica seemed to be less nervous, but didn't let down her guard, in case Artemis popped up.

"So, how are you doing, with er… ah, nothing. How is your first day?" asked Janica. Holly knew she was trying to ask about Artemis, but could not bring herself to say his name.

"Oh, I'm fine. This school is great, better than my other school! And if I had any problems in study, I always have a super computer called Artemis to help me solve it." Holly and Janica laughed for a moment, and the tension eased a little.

"Erm… Holissa?"

"Yeah?"

"About Artemis, are you really his best friend?" Janica asked cautiously.

"Hmm…?"

"I… I don't mean to be rude but… it's just hard to believe that… you know…"

"That Arty has friends?"

"Yes. He is so… scary."

Holly remembered the first time she encountered Artemis, and that seemed like ages ago. Hmm… I'm using the word "encountered", not "abducted", like I used to. Holly smiled.

"You know," said Holly. "When I first met Artemis, he's actually my worst enemy."

"Really?" Janica opened her eyes wide in surprise. "Wow, but now you two are so close, if someone else noticed, they'll bet millions that you two are a couple."

Holly's face immediately turned a rosy red, which was pretty obvious, since her new appearance's skin tone was lighter. "Heck, no, I'll never romantically love him! What were you thinking?"

Janica smirked at Holly. "Well, but you and Artemis do get along well. How long have you known him?"

"About… six to nine years." Answered Holly.

"Sixty nine years? You can't live that long!"

"I said six-to-nine years! You got a hearing problem?"Laughed Holly.

However, Janica didn't join her; she crinkled her eyebrows and frowned, as if she has already been teased about her hearing ever since she was born. Holly didn't mind, Janica seemed to be the slow and steady type.

"Sorry."

"No prob." Smiled Janica. "But, hey. Does Artemis have any more friends? It's just that he NEVER acts like a human being, when I saw him on the first day of school, I thought that a vampire had entered our class!"

Remembering Artemis's infamous vampire smile, Holly cannot suppress a shiver down her spine.

"He has that affect on most people. Actually, Arty's a really good friend if you earned his trust."

"How'd you earn his trust?"

Holly lift her head upwards and thought: I healed his crazy mother, saved him from being squashed by a train, saved his father from death, healed his seconds-away-from-death bodyguard, got his ribs fixed from a fall… urgh, too much to remember! Out her mouth, she said: "Oh, nothing too hard. Helped him a few times."

Janica raised one of her eyebrows in disbelieve. "Really?"

Holly just looked at her. Even she can't believe her own words, what could she say anyway? "I saved his life in half a dozen crises?"

"Wow, you must have helped a LOT. I wonder how many people do Artemis truly trusts."

Holly counted in her head. "Five, including me."

Janica blinked her eyes a few times. "You're kidding, right?" However, Holly's serious expression was saying otherwise. Janica took in a few deep breaths.

"Well, I guess I gotta go! We've been talking for so long, Artemis will be here any second." Janica started to stand up, but Holly stopped her.

"Wait! You don't have to worry, I'm sure that he won't mind if I say that you're my friend."

"How'd you know that Artemis will listen to you? He's got a bodyguard, you know, and he's not someone you want to mess with."

"I know his bodyguard. His name is Butler, and he's my friend, too."

Janica gasped. "Holissa, just how well do you know Artemis? Tell me."

"As well as… erm… I'm living at his place."Janica looked as if she's going to faint.

"You're not bluffing, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"I don't believe you."

"You will."

Janica looked at Holissa as if she's some mysterious being, which in truth, she really is. Holly is an elf, after all.

"OK. I'll prove it to you, then."

"How?" A plan is starting to form in Holly's mind, something Juliet and Angeline will surely approve of.

"I'll pull a prank on Arty, and you can see it tomorrow."

**HAHA, I still love Leffrington's stories so much! They make you laugh till you want to throw up but still keep laughing, really. **

**So, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bewishon High School, Ireland

After school, the pair headed to the front gates to meet Butler. Holly decided to surprise Butler since he did not expect her.

"Arty," Artemis turned his head towards her, and Holly related her plan to Artemis. Before Butler saw her, she shielded and crept behind him, making a wide arc around so that he wouldn't sense her.

Artemis walked over to Butler. "Butler, you are quite early today. May I ask the reason?" he questioned.

Butler immediately became suspicious. This isn't like Artemis. He usually starts complaining about the day he had in school or how disgusting the teachers and students are.

"Artemis, is anything wrong?" he asked, trying to contain his suspicions.

"Nothing, old friend. I just saw my best friend," he said.

Right after he finished the sentence, said best friend punched Butler on the shoulder.

Butler almost jumped out of his skin. Almost.

"Holly! I know it's you. Stop shielding," he said, trying to sound calm, even though his heart was pounding hard and painfully against his ribs.

Holly laughed. "Butler, you're getting really old," she said in between her gasps of laughter.

"So you're the mysterious visitor that Mrs. Fowl said that would be coming," he said flatly.

"Yeah."

Butler simply groaned. "Well, come on, you two. The car is parked just around the bend." This is going to be a very jumpy year for me, Butler thought, thinking of how Holly always materialize out of thin air to surprise him. He wasn't exactly very young now.

"I won't even be surprise if I get a heart attack," murmured Butler, which made Holly laugh so hard that her face gone completely red from the lack of oxygen.

Fowl Manor, Ireland

When they arrived at the Manor, it was already very late and they heard Juliet preparing dinner in the kitchen. Holly glanced at the really huge and magnificent, which no doubt cost a fortune grandfather clock. 6:37. School ends at 6:15. Maybe I could jog to school tomorrow morning.

A delicious smell wafted out of the dining room and Holly's stomach couldn't resist rumbling. Artemis and Butler stared at her.

Holly blushed, embarrassed. "Oops, guess I'm hungry…"

Juliet stepped out of the dining room and called out to them brightly, "Dinner is ready~!"

"Great timing, Juliet, I'm starving already!" Holly said and her stomach rumbled again, proving her point.

They all laughed, and Artemis even chuckled a little. After their laughing fest, all of them sat down to enjoy dinner with Angeline, although it seemed more like a feast.

"Angeline, where is Myles and Beckett?" asked Holly. She was pretty fond of the two kids.

"They are sleeping over at a friend's house tonight. And Timmy is going on a business trip to San Francisco." Angeline replied.

After dinner, Angeline dragged Artemis to the living room, insisting that he tell her about the day at school. Butler went to patrol the grounds, as usual while Juliet cleaned the dishes.

"I want to help!" offered Holly, a little too enthusiastic in Juliet's opinion.

"Of course you can help, Holly." Juliet and Holly stack up the plates together and take the plates to the sink. When they are washing the oily dishes, Juliet asked Holly, "So what is it that you are going to tell me that need to be conversed alone?"

"Aw, you're no fun. I can't even do something without getting you suspicious."

Juliet smirked and say, "Nothing can go by the Butlers unnoticed. Just like once when my grandfather caught a smuggler and-"

"Ok. Ok, Juliet. I learned that you Butlers are awesome a long time ago." Holly is definitely NOT going to listen to Juliet babbling about something the line of Butlers did ages ago. Besides, she had more important things to tell Juliet about, or more accurately, a prank that she needs Juliet's help accomplishing.

What if Juliet refused to help me? Holly's sub-conscious told her. No way, she argued. Juliet is going to love this.

"Juliet, would you mind staying up late tonight?"

"What for?"Asked Juliet. She will not want to have bags under her eyes for nothing important.

"I need your help in something. Tonight, we'll…" Holly whispered her plan to Juliet.

"So, are you going to help me?" asked Holly after relaying her plan to Juliet.

"Are you kidding? I'm in!" said Juliet excitingly, whose grin would've made the Cheshire cat go green with envy.

That night, Holly pretend to go to sleep in the fabulous guest room that Juliet had chosen for her. At 1:00 precisely, she jumped out of bed and got dressed. Then she opened the door and crept into the corridor outside.

Thank god that Butler is so paranoid with creaking doors, thought Holly as the door closed silently. By that time, everyone was asleep, and the manor seemed to become very spooky in the dark. Deep snoring noises came from below, which Holly guessed was Butler's room.

Juliet is already waiting outside Artemis's room when Holly got there.

"Are you sure that he's asleep?" whispered Holly softly.

"Yes, I put sleeping pills in his tea just now when he was working."

"Great, now let's go in."

Artemis's room was large, big enough for trolls to play a game of basketball, thought Holly, if trolls did not eat the ball first. Holly shook away her loose thoughts. Concentrate, she told herself.

Holly and Juliet crept towards Artemis's closet and stopped to glance at each other, making sure that they knew what they were doing.

"Ok, let's start, Holly." Holly nodded and reached out for one of the many drawers.

"H… Holly!" Juliet shoved her hand away from the drawer's handle. "I don't think you want to open that. That's where Artemis keeps his… very personal clothes." She whispered, with a hint of humor in her voice.

Her heart thumped so quickly in her rib cage, Holly was sure that Artemis is going to wake up any moment at the sound of her heartbeat. Holly was glad of the darkness, or else Juliet would've burst out laughing if she saw her face colored bright red. I'm blushing a lot lately.

Quickly and quietly, Juliet and Holly finished their job and slipped out unnoticed by Artemis, who was sleeping peacefully at the other end of the room.

The next morning, Holly woke up early and prepared to go to school. She sat down to eat breakfast with Angeline.

"Holly, did you slept well last night?" asked Angeline. She had noticed that Holly seemed a little tired.

"No, Angeline. That mattress was the comfiest place I've ever slept!" said Holly sarcastically. Angeline sighed.

"What's bothering you? If you have any problem, I could help you out."

"It's just that Arty can never be as normal as you! I wish that he could be a little normal, be it for only a day!"

As if on cue, Artemis yelled from his room, "WHERE ARE ALL MY SUITS!" in a very un-Artemis like fashion.

"What was that?" said Angeline. Holly met Juliet's gaze as she walked by, and they shared an unsuppressed smirk. Angeline saw them and asked, "What's going on?"

"Erm… Mrs. Fowl," said Juliet. "Let's just say that your wish just became true."

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

A few minutes earlier, Fowl Manor, Ireland

Artemis woke up feeling refreshed. He looked out at the window facing the garden. Birds are chirping, the sun is shining, and the plants seem to be alive and thriving.

Artemis had never felt this peaceful. He leisurely walked over to his closet- deciding which suit to wear- (I really don't know how he decides, his clothes are all the same) fling the door open, and gasped.

"WHERE ARE ALL MY SUITS!" Artemis looked around his closet, but no matter how many times he tried to find his suits; there was only a T-shirt and jeans in his closet. The only regular clothes his has.

Now, Fowl Manor, Ireland

"Butler!" yelled Artemis. No one came after a few seconds.

"Butler!" he called again, louder this time. Still no sign of the giant Eurasian's footstep's in the hallway. It must be Holly. She is the only person that would do this. Artemis thought. I will personally plan and execute her punishment for this.

While Artemis was eager to think up of a plan immediately, he still has a big problem to face. If he were to make his plan work, he would need his trusty laptop computer, which he left in the study room, and if he was to get his laptop computer, he would need to go out of his room, but there are half a dozen cameras trained on this hallway, and he is wearing only his pajamas.

Artemis shuddered at the thought. He will never be caught on the camera in his pajamas. On the other hand, he still doesn't like the idea of wearing 'regular' clothes. Artemis had only worn the T-shirt and jeans once, and that was on his mother's birthday last month, and Angeline had ordered a bunch of professional tailors to alter it for he has grown quite a bit in his nine-months-stay in the Argon Clinic.

He looked at the neatly folded clothes placed in his closet as if it's a pile of dung. Artemis turned his head away from the closet and gaze up at the ceiling. After a few moments of hesitation, he turned around to pick up the clothes. You are going to regret this, Holly.

However, Artemis never got the chance to get his laptop computer, because the instant he stepped out of his room, he saw Butler waiting for him.

"May I ask what you are doing here, Butler?" he asked, although Artemis already guessed the answer.

"Mrs. Fowl sent me to escort you to the dining room."

Artemis groaned. Butler let out an amused smile. This, he mused, would be an interesting day for Artemis.

When Artemis walked into the dining room, Angeline raised her eyebrows and exclaimed, "I can't believe that you are wearing the clothes I bought you, Arty. You make me so happy."

Angeline pulled Artemis into a tight hug, squeezing the air out of his lungs. Artemis's mood did not lift by that compliment.

"I was forced." He said as soon as his mother let go of him.

Angeline smiled and said, "Oh, yes. Thanks to Holly here." She nodded her head at Holly, who smiled sheepishly at Artemis as he stared at her angrily.

"Good morning, Arty." Holly said, her smile so wide it stretched from ear to ear.

"Good morning, too, Holly." Artemis was still shooting daggers at her with his stare.

"Now, Arty. Eat your breakfast quickly, you wouldn't want to be late for school!" Angeline stood up from the dining table and added, "I'm going to be away for two days, and I would be very happy if our guest is treated nicely, isn't it, Arty?"

Artemis gritted his teeth. Why hadn't he expected that his mother would help Holly? Of course she would, what other options will she take, he scolded himself.

After breakfast, Butler 'escorted' Artemis to the car as he insisted to go early.

"Artemis, are you sure that you want to go to Bewishon forty minutes earlier than usual? Butler asked.

"Yes, Butler." Better to go early when there are fewer people in school, thought Artemis.

Holly had start jogging to school just now, and is probably half way on the road. When she was pulling on her sneakers, she had said cheerfully, "Bye Arty, see you later! You will be the centre of the student's talk today! You are going to be so glad!"

Artemis got on the car and sat on the comfortable seat. He felt far from glad, happy, or excited. He felt frustrated, and embarrassed. Nether less, he couldn't be angry with Holly. She was right- he spent too many time alone, and he is terrible at socializing. Of course, then there was mother, she was really happy. Artemis felt slightly better; he is making his mother happy, after all.

But when the car rolled up in front of Bewishon High's gate, Artemis's mood dropped again.

"Artemis, we're here." Butler announced.

"Yes, I can see that." Artemis sighed and got out of the car. He walked towards the school gate, but after a few steps, he paused and turned around.

"Oh yes, Butler. One more thing, stay highly alert for phone calls. I got a very bad feeling that I'll need some help." Butler chuckled.

"With Holly around, I doubt that you will call."

"Yes, you may be right. However, there are always accidents that you might not expect."

"Yes, Artemis. You are a magnet for accidents and problems yourself." Said Butler. Then he added seriously, "Be careful."

"Yes, I will."

As soon as Butler was sure that Artemis was safely in school grounds, he turned the car around and sped away.

**I'll finish posting the rest of the 13 chapters by the day after tomorrow, which is Wednesday. I'll post chapter 14 on Friday.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bewishon High School, Ireland

Holly took thirty minutes to jog from Fowl Manor to Bewishon High. She marveled at the view on her way. Wow, I can't believe that with the view, Arty still wants to sit in a car to go to school! How can he?

When Holly arrived at Bewishon's side gate, she spotted Janica getting off her bicycle.

"JAN!" Holly called, waving her hand wildly.

Janica turned her head and grinned at her. "Holissa," she said when Holly stopped beside her.

Holly paused for a second, uncertain. Then only she realizes that Holissa is her name, and Janica is calling her. I'm too forgetful. Better get used to it soon.

"Oh, yeah. Hi, Jan."

Janica frowned. "Holissa, you really like calling other people pet names, don't you?"

Holly stuck out her tongue, "Opps, sorry." She said apologetically. Holly smiled and added, "But you could call me Holly, most of my friends does."

"Holly," Janica said the name carefully. "Yes, I think I'm gonna like Holly better."

Holly laughed. "Of course its better, Holissa is way too long!" Janica smiled and nodded.

"Well, shall we go to class, Holly. I don't want to be late standing here."

"OK. Race you to class. Bye!"

"Wait-" Before Janica could finish her sentence Holly was off, zooming through the hallways. Janica shook her head, I might have made an interesting friend, she thought, as she took off running after Holly.

When they reach the top of the stairs (class 1-5 is at the highest floor), Janica was gasping for air as if she had run ten miles.

Janica put her hands on her knees to support herself. This action reminded Holly of Artemis, when they were running from trolls at The Eleven Wonders Exhibition, almost four years ago.

"Ho- Holly, wai-wait up!" Janica said the words sounding like she is going to collapse any moment.

"Jan, you're too slow," Holly complained. They had only run six hallways and up five flight of stairs. Holly frowned. Okay, it may be a little too much for Janica.

When she can finally breathe again, Janica wailed, "Oh, I should have taken the lift. Now my stomach aches."

Holly sighed. "Come on, Jan. A few more meters."

"No… I'm too tired… You go first."

Holly tried to persuade Janica to walk to the classroom again. "Quick, class is about to start!"

Janica only shook her head. "Can't make it." She was still panting from the run.

Holly was about to give up when a light bulb turned on in her head.

"Jan, remember the prank I said that I will play on Arty?

From the gleam in her eyes, Holly was sure that she had caught Janica's full attention.

"Well, you can see it when you get in the classroom."

Janica pondered over it for a minute. At last, her curiosity won over her tiredness, and she followed Holly into the classroom.

When she entered it, she couldn't find Artemis anywhere. Janica looked at Artemis seat, and found a boy she did not know sitting on it. He was facing the other way, so she couldn't see his face. However, even looking at his form, Janica felt like blushing, he's really good looking, she thought. She glanced around the room, and spotted a bunch of girls chatting with their voices down, occasionally pointing a finger at that boy. Yep, a lot of people has the same idea too.

But, that isn't Artemis, she mused. She was looking for someone who looked like a vampire in a black suit.

"Holly, where is Artemis?" At that, Holly burst out laughing like a mad women.

"Holly, why are you laughing? Where is Artemis?" Holly laughed even louder, and Janica was sure that the whole class is looking at Holly now, except the boy in Artemis's seat. Holly, in fact, was rolling on the floor, still laughing hysterically.

Then Janica realize that before the students in class turned to face Holly, they had been talking about the strange boy. No one knew who that boy was, yet. She looked closely at the boy and found him strangely familiar. Then the truth dawned on her.

"Holly, is that…" she asked not believing her eyes.

"Y-Yes!" Holly blurted out, still in her laughing fit. At that point no one was speaking, only looking confusingly at Holly and Janica, who were still standing by the door.

Suddenly, a voice rang through the room, a little louder than Holly's laughter.

"Holly, you are defiantly going to get a migraine tomorrow, if not later, if you continue to laugh like that."

The one who had spoken was the strange boy. He had turned around and was now facing Holly. Heads turn to look at him. Two seconds later, everyone's mouth was hanging wide open, big enough to stuff in his or her textbook.

The students stared at Artemis, and Artemis pretends that he isn't bothered, looking very convincing. This went on for at least a minute. Finally, Holly broke the silence.

Holly stood up and called cheerily, her face still red from laughing, "Arty, you got to school real early today!"

Then all hell broke loose.

**Review! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Bewishon High School, Ireland

The girls who were admiring Artemis started screaming, some of them shuddered uncontrollably, saying, "Oh my, oh my!", "I can't believe it!" and "What the hell?" All looking at Artemis with looks of extreme horror.

A few of the boys tried to-and failed- to restrain from laughing. The boys who wore spectacles took them off to rub it with their shirts, making sure that the glasses weren't tricking them.

The others asked their friends to pinch each other-hard, and look at what they thought was defiantly not Artemis. Until most of them had red and blue marks on their face and arms, which went unnoticed.

In other words, the class was in a complete chaos.

To add into the mixture of screams, laughter and gasps of disbelieve, the head master chose that moment to bust into the classroom.

He swept the class with his beady eyes, trying to stare down anyone who is still making a racket, which was very much everyone in class; excluding Artemis who was simply sitting there, and Holly who was standing at the door smiling at the head master as if nothing is happening.

"Now what are all you noisy birdie doing!" Principal Wu Jung yelled with his strange accent. Nobody paid him any attention.

"Trying to give 'm old bones a rattling with your chirping, huh? I can hear ya all from my ro…ro…ro…room." At this point, he had spotted Artemis.

Apparently, the head master had encountered Artemis personally, from the looks of his face. Principal Wu Jung looked like –in Holly's opinion-he is facing a troll in a ballerina tutu, dancing rock and roll in Police Plaza.

Artemis waited for the head master to stop gawking at him. He waited, and waited. Then Artemis sighed, I knew this was going to happen.

"Ah, Principal Wu Jung, I haven't seen you in a long time. How is your health, is it getting any better?" he asked in his cold voice. Immediately, the class quiet down.

The head master was jolted out of his stupor when Artemis mentioned his health. He hates it when someone talked about that time when he was sent into the hospital, lips quivering, knees wobbling, and muttering, "That monster… he… That monster…"

To this hard- cored man's eternal shame, he had even peed in the ambulance, and spent a whole month in the hospital with a serious case of hypertension. Well, you can guess what, or more accurately, who caused it.

"You… you…" The poor man still has nightmares about the day Artemis 'talked' to him, when Principal Wu Jung took him to the principal office because Artemis had hacked into the school's files and changed the entire data base and software to confuse the teachers, all for his own amusement. Artemis had said that "the teachers had no sense of right and wrong, and their teaching was, in fact, completely useless."

"What is it that you would like me to hear of? Is there a problem with your computer, again?" Artemis asked politely. Something like you don't want to find out how I'll make you suffer if you don't answer me what I want to hear, kind of polite tone.

"No… no, nothing. Erm... I was just going to head out." Principal Wu Jung puffed out his chest, trying to act normal and confident. Then he stepped out of the classroom and close the door behind him, softly.

When the head master's quick footsteps faded down the hallway, Holly called out to Artemis, "Arty, you shouldn't have been so rude, you know."

Artemis shrugged. "I wasn't being rude."

Holly frowned and walked towards him. "Yes, you are. You're so rude that the poor guy had run away!" She sat down beside him. Everyone in class was now watching the scene unfold in front of them. Some of them were secretly praying for Holly's safety. And sanity.

"You have to be more careful on where you step, if you don't want to end up hurting people's feelings." Holly spied Janica shaking her head at her, signaling for her to stop. Nevertheless, Holly kept on pointing out Artemis's mistakes.

"And, you never even give others any chance. You think that you are so much more intelligent than others, you cast out everyone else!"

Although Artemis's face is calm, his emotions were churning inside him. Mostly guilt.

Had I done wrong? Was there any other way to speak to that lowly Wu Jung, he pondered. Yes there is, the other side of him, the good side argued. Holly was one of the only people besides his mother that can actually make him feel guilty, and sometimes Artemis wished that she couldn't.

Artemis bit his lip. He couldn't let Holly be so angry with him. He hates his friends to be angry at him, counting that he had only a number of friends that could all be listed on the fingers of one hand.

"I am very sorry, Holly. You're right. I was too harsh on Principal Wu Jung," he looked Holly in the eye and said.

Holly was a little surprised that Artemis was saying the truth- she could sense that he was really sorry, his eyes was searching for forgiveness. Holly smiled. At least Artemis knew to apologize. The whole class was gasping in surprise, again.

"It's okay, Arty. I forgive you." She said warmly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Just when the class is going to erupt into turmoil again, Miss Fawner walked into the room.

She nearly dropped all the papers that she was holding in her hand when she saw Artemis. Miss Fawner called Artemis's name and looked at him uncertainly when she took the attendance, half-wishing the boy to stand up and say that that wasn't his name. But with no luck, Artemis simply replied, "Here".

The teacher looked like she had finally lost her sanity from teaching in this class for more than two weeks.

I feel pretty sorry for the teachers; it is my fault that they have to go through the shock, thought Holly.

After Miss Fawner got out of her shock, she took the pile of papers that she had brought in.

"These are the scores of last week's exam and IQ test, come out and take it when I call your name."

Holly didn't have any scores since last week she wasn't in school yet. She leaned over to look at Artemis's scores.

"What score did you get, Arty?"

She saw the sheet of paper he placed on his desk and sighed.

"You never change do you?" Artemis got full marks in the total nine examinations, and the rank of his IQ is 'immeasurably high'.

"What do you mean, Holly?"

"Arty, let me ask you, have you ever not get a hundred points?"

"Yes. Once."

"I can't believe it. You mean once, in your entire life?"

Artemis smirked. "Yes, of course."

"Frond help me, I have an alien friend!"

The both of them smiled, unaware of something going on in someone's head in the corner of the room. Something that would prove to be really nasty for Artemis.

**You know, this chapter is the most hilarious one Ariana Leffrington had ever written. It might be a little over kill, but, ah… who cares? It's funny!**


	10. Chapter 10

Bewishon High School, Ireland

"Whoa!" Holly ducked out of the way of a flying blob of food for the umpteenth time.

"Holly, you all right?" Janica asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, of course I'm alright. Not. You can't really be alright with strands of spaghetti stuck in your hair, you know."

"Oh."

"Never mind, what do you want to eat today?"

It was the school's lunch break; Holly and Janica were having a conversation at their class's table. Artemis hadn't come to the cafeteria, but Holly didn't mind- Artemis had told her that he would be in the library during that period.

Both Holly and Janica chose to buy the extra-spicy-vegetable-spaghetti, since both of them are vegetarians.

When they finally choose a quiet place to sit down, Holly's stomach has been rumbling for minutes. She sat down opposite from Janica, who looked equally exhausted.

"Ohft! That was tiring!" Janica was hungry and tired, her legs shaking from exhaustion. Janica hadn't gotten over the marathon exercise this morning, and she still hadn't finish her already-seven-minutes-long complain about her legs.

"-completely stiff and sore, and they won't even move properly. It's your fault I have to suffer this torture-" Holly simply smiled and nodded her head as Janica kept babbling on and on.

Just when she was about to chomp down on her delicious looking spaghetti, Holly overheard a two boys talking at the table behind them. She immediately recognized them as two of the goons from other classes that always follow that boy with more than countable piercings on his ears and nose alone.

Holly had learned that he was one of the meanest bullies with the largest group of 'lower level' bullies in school. His name is Fadornj Kulmolk, which others called Fart Molt behind his back. He was actually nineteen, but his grades were so awful that the teachers put him on a special case for him to go to a lower level.

Holly despised bullies as much as she dislikes Chix, with his super ugly face that he thought otherwise. She thinks of them as lowly cowards, picking on anyone that's smaller or weaker than themselves.

The tables are placed close enough for Holly to eavesdrop, not that she wants to. They were whispering about something very interesting that would probably break some rules, judging from their bursts of laughter and smirking faces.

Holly wasn't paying attention to them, until one of them whispered something a little louder, but the other one smacked him hard on the head and told him to "shut the f**k up".

Nevertheless, Holly heard one word. Suddenly, she was all-ears and very keen to learn what they were talking about- she heard the guy said Artemis's name.

Then only did Holly realize that she couldn't find Fadornj and the rest of his gang anywhere in the cafeteria. She started to panic a little.

Then she remembered that Artemis had told her that Fadornj especially likes to pick on students that have high grades. No one knows why he has a grudge on clever students. "Not that he would dare to come near me," Artemis had added. Of course, no one wants to be within five meters of Artemis, but today, today is different. He was wearing casual clothes, and he didn't appear to be frightening.

Now, Holly is panicking a lot.

Maybe, maybe it isn't true, she thought. She tried desperately to find that big bully somewhere in the food fights- he didn't always show up in class after lunch break with food sticking out of his hair and shirt collar for nothing.

Janica saw Holly's uneasiness and asked worriedly, "What's the matter? Are you looking for something?"

"Fart-boy. I'm looking for him." Janica was so surprised that she accidently spurted out the orange juice she had just drunk. Fortunately, it missed Holly by an inch, who ducked beneath the table for cover. Unfortunately, the stream of juice splattered straight against one of the bully's back.

For two whole seconds no one moved. Students who saw the incident stopped what they were doing, and the whole cafeteria seemed to be eerily quiet. Then the bully turned around, wearing a look of absolute disgust and horror. His intentions were clear: I am going to shred your skin and tear you into tiny pieces and let my dogs feed on you! How this long sentence was written on his face, Holly had no idea.

"I… I'm so sorry," whimpered Janica, too terrified to lift her head.

"Sorry? You spit on me and say sorry? Why, you little brat-"

Janica whimpered in fright, unable to do anything. The students in the cafeteria stood very still, waiting for something horrible to happen. Even the prefects didn't dare to get the discipline teacher, they were all too afraid of the bullies, and the two bullies know it.

The guy whose shirt was still dripping orange juice stood up to face Janica.

"You are soooo dead," he said with an evil grin. His friend seemed to want to join in his partner's game, and he too stood up, snickering.

Holly was feeling anxious. Why is no one helping?

Janica had tears streaming down her face by now, and Holly couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up, and shouted loud and clear for the whole cafeteria to hear, "You can't do this."

The guy was taken aback when Holly stood up to him. Everyone gasped. Janica had stopped crying, and was looking at Holly with an expression clearly saying: Are you crazy?

Nobody moved, or breathe. Everyone was thinking about the same sentence: our school's students would occupy two more beds in the hospital today.

Holly shouted again, "You two are not going to pick on any of the students in this school with me around!"

Those two bully's faces were so red with anger; Janica swore that they were going to burst any moment.

"You ask for it, brat! Don't cry and scream later!" The second bully said.

Holly's bravery was unwavering. She clench her fists and took up a fighting stance taught at her LEP training academy.

"Oh, stop speaking nonsense already. You two are the one who should be crying for mama." Holly said confidently.

Both of them paused when they heard the steel in Holly's voice. Holly took that small pause as her cue to strike.

Faster than he can react, Holly squatted down, put a leg out, and swept the first bully off his feet.

"Whoa!" he said. Before he hit the ground, Holly bend her arm, and hit as hard as she could under the first bully's chin with her elbow. Out cold was immediate.

The second bully rushed forward, his hands reaching outward attempting to grab Holly's ponytail. But then Holly turned around and he missed, and was blinded for a few moments when Holly's rabbit fist collided with his left eye. Before he knew it, Holly had pinned him down on the floor with his hands painfully held at an odd angle behind him. He screamed painfully. His right arm was broken.

"Now, who's going to scream and cry, you say?" Holly said. That was too easy, she thought. Even Lily Frond would have done better.

The whole episode took approximately seven seconds. When she was finished, students were gawking at her, as if Holly just tamed two wild boars with a twig, or in this case, with nothing.

"Ho…Holly… You… you…" Janica stammered. First Artemis was wearing T- shirt and jeans this morning, then Holly had finish off two bullies in a wink, and she looked like it she did it every morning to freshen herself up, like washing your face or brushing your teeth.

It was just too much for one without Artemis's brain to take in. Janica felt dazed. Are all Artemis's friends extraordinary? They seemed to be.

Holly realized that this was the perfect moment to interrogate the bully about Artemis.

"Hey, what are you talking about Arty- ah, Artemis just now?" she demanded.

"Nothing." He answered, his voice hushed because of the pain from his broken arm.

Holly pressed her hand even harder against his arm. He screamed out in pain, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Fadornj said that he wanted to let that Fowl-boy pay! He only said that to me! I don't know anymore!"

Pay? Holly thought. "That's what he wants to do to Arty? Beat him up?"

"Yea-yeah, at the library! Please let go of me! I don't know anything else! I swear on my entire life!"

Holly pondered about it for a moment, and let go of the bully's hands.

"Ok. I'll let you go, for now. Don't let me catch you bullying any one ever again." She said.

Then Holly stood up and raised her voice for all the students in the cafeteria to hear, "Any one got picked on by anybody, tell me, and I'll be glad to kick their hinds for you."

After she said that she turned to walk away, but Janica grabbed her hand.

"Holly, where are you going? What about these two?"

Holly gave Janica a very annoyed smile. "Call the ambulance, and I'm going to the library to save someone."

"Artemis?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go with you."

"If you insist. Now, let's go."

Janica nodded her head and ran with Holly as fast as she could to the library.


	11. Chapter 11

A few minutes earlier, Bewishon High School, Ireland

The library of Bewishon High School is every bookworm's heaven. It is almost the size of a football field. With one third of it completed with tables and chairs for reading, and half a dozen computers. The computers have been altered so that you can't go on the net on these computers unless you have a teacher's user ID pen-drive, so of course not many students use it.

It's lunch break now, even the librarian need to take a break, so no one is in the library, except one particular student who is searching for some book in a far corner.

Artemis chose another book off the enormous bookshelf. Humph, he mused, these 'books', if they really can be named as one, are completely naive and useless.

He looked at the pile of books at his feet; Physics of Music and Sound, Second World War- Japan's Surrender, DNA Clones, and so on.

Artemis sighed. True, Bewishon High is a highly famous public school in sports and study. However, he had yet to find a book in this library that he hadn't memorized every single line. He looked over to another bookshelf towards his right- the one and only shelf he hadn't looked through.

Just as Artemis bend down to pick up the pile of books, he saw something flying towards the right side of his head. At the very last moment, he raised his hand and grabbed it. Well, - he accidently knocked the back of his hand on the bookshelf, winced in pain, then grabbed the 'thing' that turned out to be a dictionary.

"Too bad, Coevin. You lost the bet!" Artemis turned around quickly to find Fadornj and five of his gang members standing behind him. One cowboy dressed boy-Coevin- was handing twenty dollars to Fadornj.

Artemis immediately realized that something was amiss. He quickly took a fighting stance that Butler had taught him, which Orion had practiced thousands of times in the Argon Clinic's gym.

Artemis groaned inwardly as he remember the days when Orion went to the gym to work out on various types of equipments there, four hours for every time he wakes up in control of the body.

He had said that he wished to build up his stamina for his beloved Princess Holly. He only said beloved, because if he said anything more his own taste, Artemis would have woken up with fairy-fists-sized bruises on his face to add to his list of sore arms and legs.

Artemis was jolted back into the present when Fadornj turned to face him again after he stuffed the money inside his pocket. He could lip read some of the bullies complaining behind Fadornj's back.

"Boss is the one who bet that the Fowl boy would be knocked in the head." One said.

"Yeah." Coevin answered with a frown. "He never ever wants to lose."

Artemis was sure that Fadornj must have heard his bullies' comments. If he did, he did not take any action- his attention is all on Artemis.

Fadornj balled his fists and stepped forward. "Hey, punk boy, nice clothes today!" Fadornj said aloud. Punk boy? Artemis thought. How childish.

Even when Artemis's brain is shouting 'Danger! Danger!' as loudly as it could, he still spoke calmly. "I am aware that my clothing today is rather different than usual, but if I am not mistaken, I am still not under the catalogue of 'punk'."

He continued, "In my opinion, you, Fadornj is more suitable to be labeled 'punk' and 'naïve'."

"Why, you-" Fadornj's face took on a hue that seemed vaguely familiar to Artemis. Artemis tried to place it somewhere in his mind but simply couldn't find the right gap.

Artemis hates to not know things, and tried to rack his memory until he found the answer. While his mind was elsewhere, Fadornj ran a few steps forward and raised his left hand to punch Artemis's face. His goons followed suit and hurried to surround him.

That jolted Artemis back. He raised his hands just in time to block Fadornj's strike, and kick Fadornj in the shin, but Yu Hien- one of the goons in Artemis's class- managed to place a punch on Artemis's stomach.

Artemis groaned in pain. He almost bended down to clutch his stomach, almost. He was clever enough to know that if he did, the bullies will be on his back beating the lights out of him in seconds.

Artemis whirled around to elbow hit Coevin's chest who was trying to jump on him from behind. Coevin sank like a stone. His expression was like: Mama, I'm dying!

Artemis dodged another fist aimed for his head. This is not good. Artemis's brain was whirling, remembering the combat moves Butler and Juliet had tutored him and steering his arms and legs to do it.

Fadornj and his bullies are not professionals, he reminded himself. They only know how to hit people with strength. Artemis jabbed another bully's solar plexus, but he hadn't have enough strength, only causing minor dizziness.

The bully blinked to clear his vision and punched Artemis's left eye. Artemis immediately felt pain surged through his face from the injured eye. Artemis tried to back away, but he was surrounded, with his back to a bookshelf.

Suddenly a voice rang true his mind. Hey! You are not a knight! Let me do it! I will stab them in the heart with my shinning sword and earn the princess's love!

Artemis sighed. No, Orion. He said, or thought to the young romantic in his mind. I will not release you, except that if I am in a life-and-death situation, which I am not. You may be, came the reply.

Although Artemis said that the Atlantis Complex healed completely to the others, Orion was still in his mind, floating around in his consciousness. The difference was that he was now kept under lock and key, and would stay in Artemis's mind as long as Artemis did not order him out.

The only way for Orion to take control of the body is if Artemis said through his mouth that he wanted Orion to come out and closed his eyes for 16 seconds(A/N: How'd they get this number I have no idea, maybe because it's 4 times 4) to let Orion swap with Artemis.

No one knew about this, and Artemis was glad to be finally released of Argon's shock therapy and medicines. He did feel a little guilty, especially for lying to Holly, but he reasoned that it couldn't be helped. Besides, Holly was really happy for him to be cured and that Orion wasn't here anymore, so no need to make her feel down again.

Artemis landed a few quick punches to one of the bully's gut, and he went down. Artemis was panting from exhaustion now, and received a kick in the leg for letting his guard down.

Fadornj noticed Artemis's tiredness and grinned. "Not so cocky now, genius boy!" The way he said the word genius, you would have believe that it was a name for a rare and deadly poison.

Artemis gritted his teeth when Fadornj's fist met with his face. Artemis pushed the bully away, and knocked down a row of books from the bookshelf. The books fell on another bully's head, and unfortunately for him, the books on that particular row was all hard-covered dictionaries. Unconscious was immediate.

Three down, three to go, thought Artemis grimly.


	12. Chapter 12

Bewishon High School, Ireland

"Wai-wait up, Holly!" Janica panted two flight of stairs below Holly.

Holly kept right on running up the stairs. "Jan, hurry! We've got to get to Arty!"

Janica moaned, "You really should've taken the lifts." Holly simply shrugged. The lifts is on the other end of the building (each building has two lifts on the very right of it), so taking the stairs is much faster-for Holly.

Janica, on the other hand, thought that this was really over the edge. A teenage girl that could run one mile and up twelve flight of stairs and still acting as if she is having an evening stroll in the garden is no doubt an extraordinary person in most people's mind.

"Faster, Jan. Faster!"Holly urged. Janica stifled a groan and call out, "Holly, I'm sure that Artemis can protect himself! For god's sake, he's the class monster!"

She's right, Holly thought. I'm too over-protective. Arty can surely take care of himself; he has taken lessons from Butler! Holly slowed down her pace to sooth the worry bubbling in her. Yes, Artemis Fowl definitely can beat Fadornj by himself, she assured herself.

Nevertheless, Holly shouted out to Janica, who by now is four flight of steps behind her. "Jan, I'll go first, you catch up later, okay?"

Janica only nodded her head, too out of breath to reply. Why can't she be running beside me for once? Janica asked herself, watching Holly's athletic figure disappear into the doorway to the library.

Holly opened the heavy wooden door anxiously and stepped into the air-conditioned library. She looked over at the counter. The librarian wasn't there, which was not in the least out of ordinary- the librarian on duty that week was famous for slacking off his work thoroughly the school. Fadornj is quite clever to choose this particular day to pick on Arty, mused Holly. Maybe he wasn't as dull as the rest of the bullies.

"Urgh!" Holly's sensitive ears immediately picked up the cry that was only a little higher than groan from the other side of the large room. Her ears may seem round, but they still had the hearing of an elf.

Holly pinpointed the source of the cry to the left corner of the library, behind an extra large bookshelf. So there they are, Holly thought, as she and walked towards the corner quietly.

Artemis hit Yu Hien's gut with his elbow, and the bully grunted from the pain, backing away from Artemis. Fadornj raised his fists to hit Artemis's eye- the one that isn't black- and only succeeded in receiving a kick on the chest.

"Urgh," he was pushed back a few paces from the kick. Being more cautious and experienced from his gang, he observed Artemis for a few seconds and found out that while Artemis's defense is considered good, his offence wasn't that great. Sure, those finger jabbing moves are better to be avoided, but Artemis's strength wasn't enough.

Strength, he thought, that's where I'll win Fowl. He chuckled to himself. Fadornj secretly crept away when Artemis was occupied by Yu Hien's blows.

Artemis punched Yu Hien in the side of his head, causing the bully to faint. Alright, he reassured himself, I can do this. I can beat them. Ignoring his exhaustion and the pain all over his body, Artemis readied himself to pounce on the last bully in front of him, determined of making mincemeat out of the bully. Just then, the bookshelf behind Artemis seemed to topple.

Artemis turned around to face a bookshelf that was crashing down on him, and he didn't seem to have enough time to get out of the way.


	13. Chapter 13

Bewishon High School, Ireland

When the bookshelf fell, Holly was some meters away. Maybe a little too far away to help. Her eyes widen, realizing what will happen if you get crushed under the widest, tallest and heaviest bookshelf in the library. She quickened her pace into a sprint. One thought crowded her mind: I'm so gonna kill Fadornj

Artemis was forced to make a decision: try to run away from the bookshelf that was already centimeters away with all the books falling down on him already, or attempt to hold up the bookshelf. He chose the second choice, and tried to brace himself.

He turned his back to bookshelf that was now upon him and secured his foothold. When the bookshelf crashed down on Artemis's shoulders, its weight and momentum forced Artemis to fall on one knee- the one that was kicked- and Artemis grunted in pain.

Artemis felt like his muscles were burning, melting his bones into puddles inside him, weighting him down. Thin, thick, heavy, light, hard-covered, yellow-paged books, all raining down on him, battering on his head as if it's a drum.

"At least the weight will decrease when the rack is empty", he muttered. Artemis gritted his teeth, trying to push the bookshelf up. He managed to for a few inches, then another few when most of the books were already lying about on the floor.

Suddenly, Artemis felt as if the heavy wooden bookshelf got a lot lighter, and he lifted it another four inches. The bookshelf seemed to be almost standing straight now, almost. It was still weighted on Artemis, but he was confident of pushing it up right, even pushing it over to crash-land it on Fadornj, who was still busy doing, ah, something between laughing, snickering and choking.

Artemis turned his head to the right and smiled- not his vampire smile- at Holly, who was helping him to push up the bookshelf. "Thank you, Holly. I appreciate your help. You came just at the right moment."

"No prob. Nice work on the others," she pointed her chin at the bullies lying on the floor, as she leaned forward and pushed harder with her hands. Holly was relieved; glad even, to see Artemis healthy. Well, healthy as in he hadn't fainted from the fight, a little bruised up maybe, but at least he was standing up.

As the duo pushed the bookshelf until it was standing straight, Artemis and Holly shared a glance. No words were needed to be said, they understood each other's thoughts immediately- push the bookshelf until it topple over to the other side.

By that time, Janica had finally climbed the last step up the stairs. Without wasting any time resting to catch up her breath, she rushed into the library. It took her lest than a millisecond to find out where Holly and Artemis are, or more precisely, where they were pushing the bookshelf and where Fadornj is rolling on the floor laughing.

They were easy to spot. The books from the shelf had fall down from its proper place, scattered around the floor. Fadornj's laugh sounded more like a wolf that is trying to swallow half a dozen porcupines in one big gulp. Besides, that's where the groaning and whining came from. She started to run in that direction. A second later, Janica's face planted into the cold marble floor of the library.

Tears start to gather in her eye sockets. She had accidentally hit one of her toes on an extremely large book and tripped. Not the time to fret, not the time to fret, she comforted herself. Janica got up and started running again.

"Ooft!" Thanks to her clumsy feet, she almost tripped on a stack of books. Janica tried to regain her balance only to bump into a chair. Urgh, keep going, she chided herself.

Janica saw through Artemis and Holly's plan immediately, she noticed that Fadornj had realized her friend's (Holly only) plan and was trying- and failing miserably- to stop laughing enough to crawl out of the way.

I must help them, Janica told herself. She shuddered at what she just said. Now where did that come from? Save that vampire, Artemis Fowl from the bully king, Fadornj?

Janica wasn't sure who was scarier, Artemis or Fadornj. She decided on the latter one. She increased her speed, only half a library more to stumble across. Janica wrinkled her brow, trying to think up of something. She spared a glance at some books piled up on a table as she ran past. A light bulb went on in her head.

Janica immediately look around her for something. She picked up a thin, hard-covered book labeled- Dinosaurs of all Size and Shapes. Just the right size, she thought. Then she quickly ran into throwing distance.

Fadornj snickered when the bookshelf landed on Artemis. He laughed when Artemis was pressed down on one knee. He started choking from laughter when Holly joined Artemis, helping him to push up the shelf. A wimpy girl! He had thought. It never occurred to him that Holly could be a little different from other girls.

Truth to be told, he hadn't noticed that Artemis and Holly had pushed up the bookshelf. He only saw their motive when the bookshelf had started to topple his way. Despite of the possible danger of breaking a few bones, Fadornj can't seem to shake off his laughing fit.

Finally, Fadornj managed to find his hands and feet to help him crawl out of the way. Just when he predicted that his head and shoulders were out of danger, he had the most unexpected smack on the forehead. Pink, blue, and yellow stars were dancing in front of his eyes as he fell unconscious.

With one final push, the bookshelf landed on Fadornj. "Yes!" Holly shouted, slapping Artemis on the back, lightly, or so she thought. Artemis almost vomited out his breakfast, which woldn't be a pretty sight.

"Ho- Holly, lighter, please." Coughed Artemis.

"Sorry, Arty," smiled Holly sheepishly. Artemis smiled too.

"Arrrrrrrrrrgh!" Suddenly a shout came from their left. The last bully- the one Artemis didn't manage to pounce on- came charging at them, arms raised and fists balled.

Apparently, the bully had hid behind a whiteboard- the one used for occasional meetings in the library- when the Artemis was holding up the bookshelf. Artemis and Holly invariably sighed. When the bully was centimeters from hitting them, Artemis and Holly sidestepped him, and Artemis stuck out his foot. The bully tripped, falling headfirst into a pile of books. He stopped moving.

"Is he alright?" asked Holly. Looking at the fallen bully.

"Yes, he is. Simply unconscious. A fall like that wouldn't hurt him too much." Answered Artemis.

"Well, I've just learned that human bones tend to break more easily than fairy bones." Holly said, thinking about the boy's arm she broke in the canteen. "Apparently, you mud people don't work out as often as we fairies."

"Really? I'll have to look that up." Holly smiled. Artemis most probably had already known about this, he was only pretending.

Janica walked over to them, glancing cautiously at Artemis. Holly saw her uneasiness and grinned. "Don't worry, Jan. He won't bite, not if I'm standing here." Artemis looked at Holly with a quizzical expression.

"Holly, may I ask, why will I bite? Holly rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore him.

"Come on, guys. We better go back to class." Holly said happily, walking towards the library entrance. Artemis and Janica followed suit.

Janica groaned. "Don't tell me we have to run all the way back to class."

Artemis checked his watch. "There is no need to run, seeing as we are already eight minutes late. Besides, I have a feeling that there will be more students who are late for class." Janica nodded, "I think Juanix, the librarian would be late."

"I don't even think that he would make it to his other classes, too." Holly added.

**And that's the end of the whole 'bully-fighting' fiasco. For now. Tomorrow I will get to upload my first very own School Days chapter! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally, the chapter y' all been waiting for. Technically, this is the first School Days chapter that was written entirely by myself, so I don't think it's going to be as dramatic and hilarious as the previous chapters, or as smooth. **

**Since this is the first time, I wrote a really short chapter, hope no one minds.**

**Now, on with the story!**

Police Plaza, Haven

Trouble was fuming. Strike that, he's absolutely vexed.

Why, you ask. Because Holly is up above doing a mission, not having a holiday. Yet, Trouble can't shake off the feeling that his officer is having fun, relaxing and completely forgetting that she is on a mission, a once-a-hundred-years-surveillance-on-humans-super-duper-incredebly-important-mission. He knows that Holly is a successful captain, the best even, better than himself. Then, he ask himself _why_ hadn't send a report? A small, measly, one paged report.

Trouble lifted his legs and propped them on his desk, placing his arms behind his head to support it and leaned back in his seat. If any officer, or any fairy in the world caught him in this position, he'd rather be dropped down a magma chute than face the humiliation. Well, maybe not down a magma chute, he'd like to die whole and have a funeral plus a small final resting place, thank you very much. Not burned to a crisp and have his ashes floating around the chute.

Just when he was about to pull his wondering mind back into reality, a series of beeps, similar to the tune _Jingle Bells _resounded from the tiny compact receiver. An old but still trustworthy invention of Foaly's.

It looked like a normal Mud Man fax machine, but twenty times smaller, and with only a smooth screen and four buttons on it. The little gizmo, named Bleeper, Beeps for short, because of its beeping sound, is a reliable information transferor.

Because Beeps are hard to intercept, very secure, and have a low chance of breaking, short-circuiting and erasing information, it's mostly used on stake out missions or when officers are posing as Mud Men.

The Bleeper's beeps now resembled, _Love Story,_ by some Mud Woman. Trouble scowled. _I'm going to strangle Foaly, _he thought to himself, while out loud he spoke "Accept and Load" loud and clear.

The Bleeper beeped once more and projected a holographic dwarf which seemed strangely similar to a certain Mulch Diggums, gobbling up a gigantic piece of paper. Then the Mulch look-alike burped loudly and the commander's computer screen was filled by Holly's report. _Finally,_ he thought. Trouble sat up properly again and leaned in to read it.

_**Captain Holly Short**__ Report for Mission: Human Surveillance_

_Observed: Humans (Mud Men) nowadays have taken to be more peaceful than a few decades ago. Though some still possess violent tendencies, these lesser numbers are usually afraid of others who are stronger or fiercer than they are, and cannot stand defeat. Normally resorting to frighten others to comply, in other words, bullying._

_Status: Completely unscathed and health status positive_

_Obstacles: Little to none_

_Overall: Mission going smoothly_

Trouble thought the report ended there, but there is another message for him from Holly, an informal one from the looks of it. The small icon of a classic letter is vibrating, rolling, doing backflips and generally wriggling all over the screen. He watched it doing acrobatics for a moment before clicking it.

_Hey, Trubs! _ (Trouble glared at the screen)

_This mission is the best I've ever undergone! _(Trouble sighed)_ We're going to an amusement park tomorrow! _(Trouble face-palmed) _It'll be great after days of school. Boring~ _(Trouble banged his head on the desk)

_Holly_

_Yep, _Trouble thought. _Holly is _definitely _having fun with that Artemis Fowl. _He huffed and exited the page, turning his attention to other duties of a commander. No point dwelling in that. After all, you can't stop a captain enjoying a mission, can you, even if you're the commander. Especially if said captain is a certain Holly Short.

**Is it good? Bad? Awful? Review and tell me please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again. Sorry I took a few days to update this short chapter. A friend of mine, SlowReader070, forgot to check his mail, and so didn't type out this chapter. Sorry for that. Speaking of which, I should phone him after this to remind him to type out another chapter I sent him a few weeks ago.**

**tiffanytifflespotterzheng: After reading your review, I re-read chapter 14 and realized that Trouble **_**is **_**a tad bit OOC. Ah well, it's in his head anyway.**

**Ahad: This story is written before TLG came out, so let's just say that this story is post TAC, and TLG never happened. Oh, and I'm not 14…**

**So… On with the story!**

Fowl Manor, Ireland

Sunlight filtered through the curtains of a gigantic guest room, landing in patches on the enormous king sized bed. Holly groaned as the light landed on her face, filtering through her eyelids making her see a blur of orange, pink, and yellow.

She gave a long yawn and stretched her arms and legs like a content feline on the soft, comfortable bed. Holly slowly opened her eyes and took in the room she was in, momentarily forgetting where she was. Then it snapped into her mind like releasing a stretched rubber band.

_I'm in Fowl Manor, s_he thought absent mindedly. _This is a guest room. I'm on a mission. Today is a Saturday. I've been above ground for three days. _Then her thoughts wondered into random things, like_ I'm feeling happy. It's in the morning. I liked last night's dinner. The whole family's going out today. We're going to- OH!_

Holly sat straight up in bed, wide awake, a smile brighter than the sun itself pasted on her face. _We're going to an amusement park, _she thought happily. It wasn't like she hadn't seen an amusement park before, Frond no, it's just that she hadn't actually gone and _have fun _there before.

And with that thought in mind, Holly Short rushed like the wind to get down for breakfast.

On the other hand, down the extremely long corridor outside Holly's guestroom, someone else is getting ready to head down to the dining hall.

Artemis, in lack of terms, is _not_ a happy camper. Sure, he'd always been a morning person – or more like a sleep at 2 in the morning and wake up at 7 person-, so getting up posed no problem at all. Though the reason to getting up is all together a whole different matter.

In the past, he would get so caught up in his devilish schemes that sleeping and resting seemed quite unimportant then. Nowadays, thanks to the duo nightmares that were called Myles and Beckett, he much rather prefer to sleep fully 8 hours to refresh himself. Today though, Artemis chose to wake up at 7.30 in the morning for a couple of reasons.

One: He had been anxious for today since Angeline Fowl had announced this day's activities last night.

Two: He _had_ to wake up quite a bit earlier, that or risked being startled awake by an over-excited four-year-old jumping on his bed an another one setting off his self-made alarm clock, which will start booming out a few songs that Artemis simply detested. (It always changes, but last time it was _Bad Romance, _which nearly gave Artemis a heart-attack, and gained Myles and Beckett a scolding from a laughing Angeline on methods to wake up their older brother)

Three: Artemis, though he didn't show it, was aware and really, really worried when he went to bed last night, because his suits hadn't been back to its place in his closet.

Yes, he, Artemis Fowl the Second, is _extremely_ worried about his clothes. Last night after dinner, he had immediately rushed to his room to check on his closet. To his dismay, there was only a pair of dark blue silken pajamas in the place of his T- shirt and jeans that morning. And of course the drawer that holds all his underwear. Artemis shuddered, imagining the horror if the contents of that drawer was taken away.

Artemis had showered and went to bed last night, thinking up plots to get back at the girls. Not that he was going to actually do it, no, that would be suicide, facing one Angeline Fowl's wrath. Besides, he had a sneaking suspicion that Butler would stand on the girls' side. Artemis guessed that his mother must have asked Butler to put the pajamas in his closet, considering only Butler knows all the security measures he had put up.

Now, standing in front of his closet, Artemis sucked in a deep breath to prepare himself. Who knows what the girls are up to this time? Steeling himself, Artemis threw the closet doors open.

**There, done! I'm going to update the next chapter either tomorrow or the day after, because exams are coming up this week, and I haven't really prepared for it. So after the next chapter, there may be a length of time which I won't get to update.**

**Oh, and other than that, I'm going to inform you guys that I'm always going to update at least one chapter a week, if nothing important comes up.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, this is just a filler chapter of some sort, because I'm busy with the examinations. But I promise that I'll write the story down on paper so that I can type it out faster after the exams.**

**Now, on with the story!**

Fowl Manor, Ireland

Down in the kitchen, Juliet Butler was preparing breakfast with a few servants of the Manor, humming a new hit song while stacking up the plates and bringing them towards the dining hall. The Fowl's breakfast consists of a wide range of pastries, drinks and food from all over Europe, and the plates needed to hold them all aren't at all small in number, or cost.

Juliet carefully lifted two stacks of squeaky clean and sparkly plates almost two feet high with both hands and walked steadily towards the humungous table.

Suddenly a high, extremely girlish scream pierced through the air, so high it could have shattered windows. In result, Juliet dropped the plates, every single one of them. A thousand pounds lost in mere seconds.

Butler was training, warming up in the Fowl gym. That is, if you count doing five thousand push up and running five miles warming up. Butler was lifting a fifty pound dumbbell when he heard the scream. He dropped the dumbbell, nearly crushing his own feet.

"What the-" he started but came to a conclusion. He breathed a sigh. "Holly." At that moment, the large European almost felt pity for his charge.

It was, indeed, Artemis who had emitted that scream. Artemis is currently standing in front of his closet, staring at the only clothing (except those in _that_ drawer) in it with disbelieve, shock, and horror written all over his face.

There was a black short-sleeved shirt with white 'Ex- Criminal Mastermind' imprinted across a graffiti picture of a boy with black hair, no face, and wearing a black suit surrounded by a halo of green-blue light.

Then there was a long, dark blue ripped jeans with the dozens of pockets and silver metal chains criss-crossing all over it. _Ripped_ jeans with _chains_ on it. _Shiver._

Artemis had thought, after he screa- no, exclaimed his surprised that this was too much over the top, since the girls had obviously designed and ordered the shirt, but that was until he saw the black, thick- soled, spiked Converse, the silver clip-on ear piercing, the silver spiked ring, and the black spiked wrist band sitting innocently beside his clothes.

He fell over in a dead faint.

**Please review. It makes me happy, and I write faster when I'm happy.**


	17. AN

**Erm, hey guys? I need your help****! **

**I recently set up a new poll, and I will ultimately decide the way this story will play out. The topic may not seem important now, but it will be later on.**

**I'm sorry for not updating, but now that exams are over, and with the Christmas Holidays coming up, I have plenty of time to write it out now. I've actually finished typing out Chapter 17, but it's too short! Only a little more than 500 words! So instead I decided to post it together with Chapter 18, and if possible, Chapter 19 too.**

**Anyway, please go to my account and VOTE! **


End file.
